


【索香】爸爸把你的万圣节糖果吃了

by Lucybeth



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22194733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucybeth/pseuds/Lucybeth
Summary: 每年万圣节的定番难道不是“爸爸妈妈把你的糖给吃了”吗？？
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 20





	【索香】爸爸把你的万圣节糖果吃了

隔壁屋的山治捡了个小孩子回来养，说是叫罗罗诺亚索隆，父不详母不明。  
小时候还挺可爱的，任由山治搓圆搓扁，山治说什么他就信什么，因此也没少被性格恶劣的山治整。

三岁那年的万圣节，索隆打扮成了他最喜欢的动画剑士角色，说什么也要挂上三把刀，到隔壁屋敲门讨糖。  
结果刚打开门，隔壁路飞叔叔装扮成了面目狰狞的大怪兽，脸上还流着栩栩如生的脓液，跳出来吓索隆。索隆宝宝被吓得声音都没了，忍着泪光跑回山治怀里听着他稳厚的心跳声平复心情。  
路飞身后的罗叔叔头痛地揉了揉额头。

讨了满满一桶的糖，第二天起来，三岁的索隆宝宝充满期待地跑去吃糖，结果被山治告知，“对不起啊，昨晚回来爸爸太饿了……” 二十岁出头的成年男子看着不安的宝宝，恶劣地扯唇笑了笑，“把你的糖全都吃光了！”

“呜啊！！！” 三岁的宝宝当然非常单纯，大人说什么他就信什么，听说昨晚辛辛苦苦地讨回来的糖果被吃光了，呜哇一声哭了出来，旁边的山治笑到肚子痛，笑到过瘾之后他才把藏起来的糖果拿出来。

七岁那年的万圣节，索隆还是一样的打扮，剑士，三把刀。话说这家伙每一年都是这样的打扮难道不腻吗？  
隔壁弗兰奇叔叔和罗宾阿姨的家装扮得格外吓人。  
弗兰奇叔叔有一手好手艺，硬是把家里改装成了一个鬼屋。  
讨糖的小孩要在鬼屋里面走上一轮，出来才会有笑眯眯的罗宾阿姨送上糖果大礼包。

长大的索隆小孩已经没那么容易被吓到了，他像一个屠龙的勇士一样，带着刀，勇敢地经过了试炼从鬼哭狼嚎的阴森鬼屋走出来，旁边紧紧捉着他的是吓晕几次又醒过来的同班同学乌索普和乔巴。

第二天清晨，山治又来了。  
“小子，昨天晚上啊……” 对待七八岁的小孩，山治的态度明显比三岁的时候粗鲁了些，毕竟是臭小子，又不是小公主需要仔细呵护，“昨天晚上因为陪你这个混蛋出去讨糖，回来之后老子太饿了，就把你的糖全给吃光了。” 山治往索隆小孩的脸上吐出一口烟，呛得对方连连咳嗽。

索隆小孩愣了下，好像有点难过，毕竟昨天拿到的是鬼屋通关的超级豪华糖果大礼包。不过……  
“没，没关系，你肚子饿了，就给你吃吧。” 小孩子略带委屈地说完，然后回房间把自己关起来了。

诶？？余下错愕的山治站在原地。这小子，原来也有那么可爱的一面？？？  
呵呵，山治笑了，拿着藏起来的糖果去敲门。

十八岁的万圣节，不对，是清晨。  
长大成人的索隆走了运动系，一身的肌肉被锻炼得威猛饱满，配上英俊的外表，在学校不知道掀起多少风云。不知道多少次让这位，明明长得也很帅还把女人捧上天但是偏偏就脱不了单的山治恨得牙痒痒。  
当然山治也不知道这是因为有索隆从中作梗破坏了他几次未成型的恋情就是了。

四十岁出头的山治，经过了岁月的沉淀，些微的眼尾皱纹不但不显老态，反而有种“老男人”的韵味。  
山治被索隆压在他们家床上，双手紧扣着，被翻来覆去做了几次，叫到嗓子都哑了，白皙的身上全是被索隆掐出来的红痕。  
“不要了……” 山治受不了摇头。  
索隆恶劣地笑着，动作不但没有停下来，还加快了速度，“爸爸，你不是肚子饿了吗，来，给你糖。”

……山治被搞到话都说不出来。这孽子，自己当初怎么就昏了头把他捡回来呢。


End file.
